The New Face in the Guild
by InsaneLocoFangirl
Summary: Some random guy wants to join the guild, but he's not normal. When he meets Natsu Dragneel and the two realize they have something more than just their magic in common, they stick together to find out what.
1. Joining Fairy Tail Was Really Fun

The New Face in the Guild Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or Monster Talking** "

I look up as it starts raining, and pull my black rain coat closer around me. I hear a _tshhh_ and look at the fire, it has gone out already. I sigh, pulling the hood onto my head and get up, heading toward the dirt road. The road is wet, and my destination is far, I am not sure if I will make it before dawn.

It turns out that I did make it, but just barely, it was only a few moments before the clock turned and the lights turned on. I walk briskly down the cobblestone road, not entirely alone as carriages go past and people head back home. For the most part, the road is straight, but there are a few twists and turns that made me get lost on several occasions. Finally, I encounter a building, Japanese in style, big orange doors, looking somewhat like a wood temple, and a banner held a few yards above the door, the emblem of the building is painted on in white. It is hard to describe, but it is an interesting emblem. I let a small smile light up on my face, and walk toward the door, opening it.

What greets me is something that I now experience every day, but the first time I saw it, it surprised me. First off, it was not what I expected, what I had expected was a serious demeanor, with hardly anybody talking to anybody and taking jobs and then leaving. Second, the interior looked different than I had expected, what I had expected was a few tables, a giant board to put jobs on, maybe mostly dark wood and a stone floor. No, I was greeted by the smell of food and booze and a bunch of humans sweating, burping and passing gas. People were laughing, talking, sitting at row upon row of tables and only the occasional person would get up and take a job. There was a bar at the front of the main room and a few people would come out of the bar with refills and platters of food, then going back and repeating. The tables themselves had orange tablecloths with the emblem on the middle which was surprisingly not stained. No one noticed my arrival, and continued talking. I noticed a short old man wearing orange and blue clothes with a hat and staff, and a woman wearing a blue bikini bra and brown skirt pants sitting at the bar. I jerked the hood off my head and took the rain coat off, hanging it on a coat rack far from other coats as to not get them wet. I made my way around the tables, staying to the edge of the mass of people and heading toward the bar.

I sat down at the bar and waited a few minutes before I looked at the old man sitting next to me.

"Excuse me, sir," I said, the man looking at me. "Do you know where I could find the guild master?"

The man looked at me harder, and I knew he was taking me in, looking at the young face looking back at him, "Boy, you're looking at him."

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know," I said, my accent coming back as I got flustered. The man gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

"It's all right, the youngsters don't assume a feared guild leader to be an old man," Makarov, the leader of the guild said. "Was there something you wanted? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yes, actually-"I started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name," Makarov said with a smile on his face.

"My name is Sion (Sigh-on) Treaty, and I'm here to perhaps join your guild, sir," I said, clasping my gloved hands on the bar.

"Of course, kid. We're running out of fresh new mages to go out and do the jobs us old people don't want to do," Makarov said, clapping me on the back. I smiled. "Mira will help you get your guild mark and you'll have to sign some boring legal papers to officially mark you into the guild… Do you have a place to stay?" The name of Mira scratched the back of my mind, but I couldn't remember who Mira was.

"Um, not currently but-" I started but was interrupted a second time.

"Don't worry kid, until you get some place for you to rent, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms on the first floor," Makarov said nodding firmly.

"Thank you, sir!" I said excitedly and I slid off the seat.

"Mira is the white haired girl waiting on the table in the back right with the black dress," Makarov called as I headed toward the tables. I wove through the tables, and dodged thrown food and sometimes spilled drinks. When I reached her, she turned so fast when I tapped her shoulder that she almost ran into me.

"Um, I just joined the guild and-" I started but was interrupted for a third time in the past five minutes.

Mira's eyes lit up, "Of course," She said putting the tray on the table nearest to her and grabbed my hand pulling me into a back room. On a table were a few pieces of paper and an ink well with a feather pen sticking out. I sat down and flipped through the pages until I found where I was supposed to sign and took the feather pen, shaking it lightly to get the excess ink off and signed.

Mira smiled and took the papers and put them in one of the many cupboards lining the walls of the small room.

"So, time for the guild mark. The color will choose itself, depending on the way your magic manifests itself and we will place it were you want it," She said cheerfully, taking out a large stamp shaped like the guild emblem.

"I would like it on the right side of my neck, please," I said tilting my head to the side. She nodded, picked up the stamp and placed it on the side of my neck for a few seconds before taking it off and then put the stamp away. She looked at the mark, and then looked at me. "It's mainly black with red swirls in it, which is strange since we haven't had that happen before. Anyway, feel free to take a job, meet your new guild mates, go around the town and find a place, rest, or just stick around and eat food." Mira said, nodding.

I nodded my thanks and left the room, walking to the job request board. I had to make enough money on one job to buy supplies and clothes, but be easy enough to do in a day. I scanned the board, looking at many requests before settling on a mission to clear some bandits of a gold mine. I grabbed it, walked over to the bar, told them I was taking the request and walked toward the door, folding and storing the request in my pocket. As I opened the doors and left, I grabbed my rain coat and swung it on, pulling the hood over my head. I had taken a look at the location of the job, and I wasn't very happy about the fact of having to go on a train to arrive at my destination fast enough. I sped up to a jog and headed down the slippery road to the train station of Magnolia.

I got off the train, nearly collapsing on the ground but managed to stumble down the stairs and lean against a building, my face green and swallowing vomit. I shook my head and headed toward my employer's house, taking in the tall stone stores and house's either side of the street and the fact that there was hardly any grass or trees around.

I waited for the guard at the iron gate of the house as he walked slowly toward me, took my job request, checked it, let me in, and led me inside the house to a large room where a man was reading a book. I bowed to the man as he stood up and the guard left. The man took my hand and shook it as I stood up, nodding to me.

"Sir, I understand that you own a gold mine that has been taken over by bandits and you want me to get rid of them, preferably without destroying… a lot," I said.

The man nodded, "Know that I don't care about your age, and that when you get the job done you will be played the same amount as any other mage would." I nodded back and left the house, running to my new destination.

Along the way I picked up some rope and a backpack, and put the rope in the backpack. I approached the mine entrance, only to find that ten men surrounded me and kept me at a distance with javelins. I looked at them with a bored expression on my face and dropped onto a one knee crouch, touching the mud with both hands. The best way to describe what happened is that black and red flames sprung from the ground and blasted the men backwards so hard that they fell unconscious when they hit the ground. But in actuality, the magic wasn't flames but an evil presence that took the form of something that looked like flames. I stood up, rounded them up, tied them together and entered the mine.

The men in the mine themselves weren't anything short of hired amateurs who were looking for some money, but the man who hired them all was something less than someone just starting in the criminal business. The total amount of men including the men who had ambushed me was about 60, all of them hardly worth me coming here to get them out of the mine. The boss of the group wasn't hard either, just that once he realized I was too big of a challenge for him, he started to run away, pushing his men away and spluttering orders to them to kill me. I walked through the men and they cowered away and stayed away from me. The boss hit the wall and turned around, pressed against the wall of the large underground room. I slammed a foot into the ground and ran toward him, my right arm covered in the black and red flames, and a red and black magic seal appearing in front of me.

"Apocalypse Dragon's Talon!" I yelled and slammed my arm into the man. He went flying and landed on the ground with a large talon shaped burn on his side. The man screamed for a few seconds before falling unconscious. I looked behind me, the other men had dropped there weapons and screamed mercy, I just knocked them out, tied them up, grabbed the large man and dragged them back to the entrance of the mine, where they joined their companions. I tied the large man up and then started walking back down the path, heading toward my employers house.

"Sir," I said entering the room, "I have disposed of the men in the mine, and have left them bound in front of the mine entrance."

The man nodded again, "I do believe I owe you 280,000 jewel for your services today, the group has been most troublesome for the past month and nobody has taken the job."

"It has been my pleasure," I said, putting the bag of jewel in my backpack. I then nodded and left, walking back to the train station, once again displeased at the prospect of having to go on a train.

I arrived back in Magnolia, and this time my friend greeted me in an angry manner.

"Where were you!? I thought we were going to join the guild, get a job, and then-" His voice was cut short by a large gasp, "You went without me?!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry! I must've forgot you at Brickenlodge, I thought I had you but I must've not. I'm sorry Wren, please!" I said hurriedly. The orange furred, black bellied, red pawed cat looked up at me and frowned.

"I suppose so, but when we get to the guild you're administrating me!" The cat said, walking up the road with two feet. I walked after Wren and picked him up, getting a hiss of objection before I put him on my shoulder.

So, I got hit in the head, with underpants. I took them off and flung them back at the black haired naked mage from where they had come from. Next thing I know, a chalice comes flying at my head. The chalice is basically destructed and falls into a crisp as my magic slams into it. The blonde woman beside me covers her eyes with her hands and I notice that she has small opening for her eyes to see what's happening.

"Miss," I say, the woman looking at me, "That's not how-"I am stopped short by a wooden reinforced barrel of beer breaks on the side of my head. The woman gasps as I am drenched in the beer. Wren laughs from his vantage point above me and I look at who threw it. It was a pink haired teenage boy with a white scarf, who was currently laughing at me. I sighed, threw off my coat and ran at him, the boy had barely a second to realize what had happened as I tackled him to the ground and jumped back up.

"Im fired up now!" The boy yelled, his fists enclosed in flames.

"Enough!" A voice yelled and everybody stopped fighting. It was a gigantic figure shrouded in black and he looked at the blonde woman. She shrieked as she realized he had seen her.

"Seems we have a new recruit!" The figure said and I realized it was Makarov. Makarov shrunk till he was his normal self again. "Nice to meet ya!"

The woman shrieked, "This is really the guild master? He's so tiny!"

"Well of course he is! This is the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov!" Mira said smiling. Makarov jumped onto the balcony and cleared his throat.

"You fools! You've gone and done it again! I've got more paperwork than last time! You all have lost your minds! You kids do nothing more than get the magic council mad!" Makarov paused, then smiled. "But I say to heck with those baboons upstairs!" He yelled burning the papers. "Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason! Magic is a miraculous power! It is a talent that is when we are in harmony with the world around us! Magic is something that should flow from your soul! If all we do is worry, then our magic will never get stronger! Don't let the higher ups scare you! Do what you want to do! That what makes us the best!" Makarov finished, raising his hand, making a one with his hand. The rest of the guild mirrored the motion, as did I, even if I was sopping wet.

Everything was cleaned up, except for me, when Mira saw me she sighed and then went to go give the blonde her guild mark. I sighed and walked toward the bar, Wren padding after me.

"Natsu, look! I got my guild mark!" The woman said, showing her hand with the pink guild mark on it. I stopped and looked at the pink head, that kid was Natsu Dragneel?

"Yeah, yeah! Welcome to the guild, Loony," Natsu said bored as he looked at the job request board.

"My name's Lucy!" Lucy said angrily.

"Hey," I said, walking up to the supposed Natsu.

"What is it you want beer can?" Natsu asked, looking at me. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"My name is Sion. I heard your Natsu Dragneel, the salamander? You don't look like much," I muttered.

"What'd you say?" Natsu asked angrily.

I held up my hands, "You were raised by a dragon, right? Igneel?"

"So what? You don't believe me?" Natsu said with a scowl on his face.

"No, nothing like that. I believe you plenty. It's just, I was raised by a dragon too," I said, Wren sitting on top of my head.


	2. Going On A Mission With Erza Was Not Fun

The New Face in the Guild Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or Monster Talking** "

"What?" Natsu asked, jerking back.

I saw the opportunity, "Yeah, your father disappeared on July 7 year 777, right? Mine did too!"

"But, who took you in after he left?" Natsu asked, taken aback.

"I don't know, he never told me his name. But he was a black haired dude with a white and black robe." I said recalling the man.

"Do you know where your father went?" Natsu asked, intrigued.

"No, I joined this guild hoping I'd find you and you'd know what happened," I said frowning.

"Well, we better get going then," Wren muttered, turning away and sighing.

"We have a better chance of finding him this way, Wren!" I said, looking up. "Go play with Happy or something!" Wren sighed, jumped off my head and padded slowly toward Happy.

Suddenly, a kid's voice was heard in the guild. Natsu and I turned around to look at who it was.

"Sir, please! My dad said he was only going to take a few days but it's already been a week! Why won't you go look for him?" The kid whined, crying a little.

"Your dad is a wizard, and he can take care of himself. Now beat it!" Makarov said firmly. The kid got really angry and started crying harder.

"I hate you!" The kid yelled and punched Makarov in the face, running out of the guild. Natsu slammed the request he had taken into the board and marched out of the guild. Lucy, at the bar, asked Mira Jane as to why Natsu was so angry. I didn't stay long enough to hear what I already knew, I headed toward the door and exited the guild, watching Natsu walk after the kid. I smiled a bit, Natsu was a good person. I looked up, it was about 3 PM. I walked down the street, scanning for a clothing shop as I was still wet and smelled of beer.

I did manage to find a store, and bought some clothes. At first, the man running the store was a little skeptical of the fact that I was wet because I had been drenched in beer, but when I had told him I was from Fairy Tail and showed him my mark, he smiled and understood.

Wren was sleeping on the couch, snoring away. I had just taken a bath, and I wrapped a towel on my waist, leaving the dirty clothes in the lacrima powered washing machine. I rummaged through the backpack I had bought from my previous job and found what I was looking for. It was the clothing I had bought. I entered the bathroom and put the clothes on, exiting and then laying down on the bed, pulling out a book and reading it until I realized it was about dinner time. I put on the black sandals and headed out into the main guild room, shaking my head and messing up my hair In an attempt to get it dry. I sat down at a table with a blue haired short girl, a lean orange haired man and another man with brown hair. We talked a bit and I learned the girls name was Levi, and the men are Jet and Droy. They bought me a plate of food, told me it was for a new friendship that had just started. I gratefully accepted and wolfed it down, thanked them, and talked to them for a bit more, learning their magic and strengths. After a while I got up and returned to my room, laying down on my bed and reading a book until I got tired, then I closed my eyes and got in the covers.

I looked at the mirror and clear bright blue surprised eyes stared back at me. I smiled and brushed my teeth, making them ever so whiter than the already pearly white that they were. I decided I would take a job today, maybe go look around for a job. I slipped on the black short sleeved shirt I had bought yesterday and strapped my sandals to my feet. I grabbed my brown trench coat and backpack, slinging the backpack over my shoulder and putting the coat on, grabbing my black fedora and latching it onto the back of the backpack. I head over to the request board and look. Wren points out a job. That job pays 400,000 jewel, and is only an escort mission that should take a day, then I could head back home within a day. I take the job.

"Ugh…" I groan as Wren pulls me off the train as it starts, nearly sending me on another trip of extreme horror and discomfort. Wren half drags me down the stairs and I manage to walk by myself after a while back up the street to the guild. I enter the guild and sit down, resting while Natsu and Gray throw insults at each other.

"I have bad news!" Loki yells, bursting through the door. "Erza's coming!" The guild shivers and people scream and yell, "I don't want to die!" Even I get a cold shiver down my back, though I have done nothing to deserve whatever punishment the terrible Erza may give out. The footsteps of Erza rang throughout the guild as she neared, and I became nervous, sweat going down my forehead. I quickly drank the water I had been given and even Wren, who was mostly apathetic started to look a bit nervous. She comes into view and I admit she's pretty, especially with her red hair.

"Im back. Where's Master Makarov?" Erza asks as she sets down the horn she had been holding. And that horn is gigantic, it is at least three times my size. The horn creates a dust cloud as it she puts it down and a few people start to shake.

"Welcome back Erza. Master Makarov is at a guild meeting currently!" Mira says cheerfully, and I guess she's the only one who can speak to Erza like that without getting pummeled.

Erza looked around the room with an icy gaze, "I heard what happened on Mt. Hakabay. Now listen! While I was on the road I heard people saying some bad things about Fairy Tail. Word is, you fools are causing nothing but trouble recently. The master may not care, but I do. Cana, control your drinking," At that, Cana, who had been drinking a barrel of beer stopped, "Vijitor, stop dancing or dance outside. Wakaba, stop smoking. Nab, pick a job already! Macao, ugh. Are Natsu and Gray here?"

I looked to where Natsu and Gray were. They were both sweating a lot and Natsu and Gray were holding hands and hugging each other.

"We're just hanging out, like the best of friends!" Gray said a little too fast. Natsu started nodding a lot.

"It's nice to see you getting along so well. But even the best of friends fight once every so often," Erza said looking at the two suspiciously.

"Well I don't know about the best of friends…" Gray said, sweating everywhere.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to do me a favor," Erza paused and Natsu and Gray looked shocked. "While on the road, I heard something that worried me. Normally I would ask the master before deciding something but as you know he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. You two are the strongest wizards here. I could use your help," Murmurs spread throughout the guild and disbelief spread through them. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

"Never saw that one coming," Mira muttered. Mira walked toward me and sat down. "I'm going to ask Lucy as well, but because you're new here and I know you're more powerful than you look, I would like to ask you to go ahead and keep Natsu and Gray out of trouble."

"Me?" I asked, almost spitting out water. Mira nodded and got up, heading toward the bar.

Gray and Natsu threw insults at each other. I tipped my hat over my eyes and crossed my arms over my shirt, my trench coat left at home. Lucy tapped my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't know you're name," Lucy said awkwardly.

"My names Sion," I said smiling. She blushed a little and watched Gray and Natsu fight while I closed my eyes and waited.

"It's time to go big buddy!" Gray said, making me open my eyes.

"Aye!" Natsu yelled.

"I really do love to see you two getting along so well," Erza said. "And what are your names? I believe I saw you both at the guild yesterday."

"Im Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy exclaimed, getting up from her seat.

"And I'm Sion Treaty, nice to meet you," I said nodding, tipping my hat back so that she could see my face clearly.

"I just joined Fairy Tail, Mira asked me to come along with you guys," Lucy said cheerfully.

"Same here," I said, getting up and slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"The more the merrier. You're the girl, I heard about, the one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with only your pinky finger," Erza said. Lucy looked shocked. Erza looked toward me, "And you're the miraculous Fairy Tail member who destroyed nothing while defeating 200 men with only your death glare."

"Uh… sure," I said, my eyes wide and sweating at the exaggeration.

"It'll be great to have two other talented wizards helping us," Erza said cheerfully.

"It's my pleasure!" Lucy said, still shocked.

"Erza, I'll join you on one condition!" Natsu said, un hugging Gray.

"What is it?" Erza asked, turning toward him.

"Once we get back to the guild, I'm gonna fight you!" Natsu exclaimed smiling.

"You got some kind of death wish?" Gray hissed at Natsu.

"Im a lot stronger than I was back then! This time, I'm gonna beat ya!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yes, you've improved. But we'll see if you can beat me. I accept your challenge!" Erza said smiling.

"All right! I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, his eyes bright.

"I swear, you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight with Erza and the next you're barely alive," Gray said looking at the pink haired mage.

"It's got to be tough on him like this," Lucy said, glancing at Natsu. Then I could tell she was looking at me, curled up on the bench, feeling like I was dying, and I was sure I looked the same on the outside as Wren and Happy sat on the seat across from me. "And him." The group's gaze minus Natsu looked at me, and I knew I looked even worse than Natsu as Lucy winced slightly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Erza said, and Natsu was transported to Lucy's seat and Lucy sat where Natsu was. I groaned to Wren and he sighed, pulled out something from his backpack and gave it to me. I wolfed it down and I felt a lot better, sitting up with a mild headache. Erza knocked Natsu out with a gut punch and he fell onto her lap.

"Erza, I think it's time to tell us what we're getting ourselves into," Gray said.

"Right, I believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what, but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby," Erza said seriously.

"Lullaby?" Gray and Lucy said in union.

"What do you think they want?" Lucy asked.

"Let me start at the beginning," Erza said and told her tale of how she found out about Lullaby. I only heard Lucy is slimy from Happy.

"So, Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby thing and we need to stop em," Gray said. Erza nodded.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of magic do you do, Erza?" Lucy asked politely.

"I use equip magic," Erza said, "I basically store things in another dimension and when I want to use it, I summon it on command."

"Wow!" Lucy said excited.

"How about you, Gray?" Lucy said, turning to the black haired mage.

"Ice make," Gray said, a ice made Fairy Tail guild mark appearing in his hand.

"That super cool!" Lucy exclaimed. "What magic do you do, Sion?"

I gave a weak smile, "Dragon Slayer magic, Apocalypse."

The whole group looked surprised, "That's also really cool!" Lucy said.

They all got off the train, and a few second too late, Happy realized Natsu wasn't with them.

"Im such a fool, I was talking so much I forgot about him. Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is my entire fault, I need one of you to come and hit me as fit punishment!" Erza said clenching her fists.

A few minutes later and she had hit the train brake at the train station, getting a few employees mad.

I concentrated all my magic power into my arm, where the magic mobile was slowly taking away my magic. I had offered to drive, and it was better this way as overall I had a larger magic supply than Erza. Suddenly, Natsu crashed through the train window and I almost swerved to avoid him, but luckily Gray caught him, or should I say, Natsu slammed into him. I slammed my foot down on the brakes and twisted the wheel, so that the car made an abrupt stop. Natsu complained a little and Erza gave him a hard hug, slamming his face into her armor.

"I was attacked by some dude in a guild named Eisenwald-" Natsu started, only to be slapped by Erza.

"You fool! Those are exactly the people we're chasing! Why did you let him get away?" Erza yelled questioningly

"Huh? I just heard about it," Natsu said, on the ground and rubbing his cheek.

"I explained it all on the train! You should've been listening!" Erza yelled, shaking Natsu up and down and every other direction.

Lucy muttered something under her breath and I grinned while Gray shook his head.

 **Hey guys! While I'm still learning how to move along the story without it seeming choppy or boring, I hope you still enjoyed it, even with some awkward dialogue throughout the chapter. I hope to continue the story to at least quite a bit later in the story arcs, as something happens that is very critical to understand Sion and where he comes from.**


	3. We Activated Erigor's Trap Card

The New Face in the Guild Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or anything mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or Monster Talking** "

0ooo0ooo000o0ooo00o0oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oo – Time Skip/ Perspective Switch

Makarov sat on a chair around one of the various tables in the room, talking with the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, who could be mistaken for a woman if you weren't exactly right in the head. The master of Quatro Cerberus interrupts the conversation by walking over and putting his hand on the table.

"There are some magic council members that think your guild is more trouble than it's worth, Makarov," the master stated, a cigar hanging at the corner of his mouth.

"Pah! They're just jealous of all the hot girls in my guild, that's all, nothing to worry about with those coots," Makarov said, waving his hand in dismissal.

"You really shouldn't' talk about your girls like that, Makarov," Master Bob said jokingly.

Makarov was about to say something more when a small blue bird landed in the middle of the table, "Message for Master Makarov, Message for Master Makarov!"

The bird dropped the envelope and flew out a window. Makarov moved a finger in a circle over the envelope, a turquoise magic seal appearing over it. Mira Jane appears as the magic seal disappears, but only from the waist up.

"Hey, look at her! This is the poster girl, Mira Jane! Get some eye candy guys!" Makarov yells, getting the attention of all the masters in the room

Several whistle as they crowd around the small table to stare at Mira Jane, "Hi Master, quite possibly the best thing in the guilds history has happened!"

' _The best thing? That sounds a little hard to believe,'_ Makarov thought, slightly confused.

"Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Sion have teamed up to get rid of a few baddies!" Mira said with childlike wonder and a smile.

' _N-natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and t-that new kid joined up? Those five really could destroy a city, no, a whole province if they wanted to!' Makarov thought as he fell backwards on the table._

"Oh my, Makarov are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Master Bob questioned as he watched Mira Jane disappear.

0oo0oo000oo0o0o000o00ooo0o0ooo0oooo000o0oo0ooooo000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o00ooo00o00

We rested at Kunugi station, or rather on the cliff overlooking it. I sat at the edge with my legs hanging over the edge, watching the small group of train operatives and a larger group of Rune Knights trying the calm down the much larger group of angry pedestrians.

"P-please just calm down, all of you! We've just experienced some mechanical difficulties with the trains!" One of the operatives yelled meekly.

"I heard the trains were taken over by that Eisenwald Guild!" One of the bigger pedestrians yelled.

The operative practically melted under the pressure and bursted into tears.

' _Look at all of them, so ignorant to the world, so ignorant of what someone of Aragor could do to them…'_ I shake my head and vow to protect them, even if they aren't sure why they needed it. I sigh and look back, see Erza looking exhausted, don't know why, and I see Natsu with his head out the window, mouth full of puke. Erza gets up a looks at me.

"Alright, we should all get going," Erza says, just aloud for all of us to hear her.

I get up to go to the driver's seat but Erza stops me by putting her hand out in front of me. I understand that I don't look too good; the motion sickness got the better of me because the adrenaline wore off. I just nod and clamber up the side of the magic vehicle to lay down on my back. We couldn't all fit in the vehicle and if we tried to all squish together, the risk of Natsu or me throwing up would increase tenfold. Natsu and I were still sick from the earlier ride anyway.

0o0o0ooo0o00oo0o000oo0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o000o0oooo000ooo0oooo0o00ooo0000oo0o0oo0oooo000o00oo0

"You let that fly get away! After he saw Lullaby?" Erigor asked, enraged as he threw his subordinate across the train car.

"I'm sorry but next time-"Kageyama said, trying to reign in his terror.

With an evil grin on his face, Erigor whipped out his scythe and it lashed out towards Kageyama's face. Nothing happened for a second or two, but then he started screaming and holding his ear. It was clear that Erigor had taken off partly or completely Kageyama's ear.

The evil guild master leaned in as he put his scythe away, "Make sure there isn't a next time, or else both your ears will be gone."

0ooo0oo000oo0o0ooo000ooo0o0o0oo00ooo000o0ooo0o0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o000o0ooo0000oo0o0

I squeeze my way to the front of the crowd, getting elbowed in the stomach in the process. I glare at the person immediately, who continues to be obnoxious and seemingly oblivious to my death glare. Immediately, I ignore the bastard and turn to the new problem that's in my way, an average sized, average looking, and overall average train operative standing in front of me. I tower over the guy; his defiant look pretty much disappears in an instant and asks what I want. I'm about to respond when Erza appears out of nowhere and starts questioning the guy.

"Why is the train closed? Tell me!" Erza interrogates, aggressive.

The train operative is about the answer when (classically) Erza punches the guy in the stomach and moves on to another victim. The poor guy drops like a stone onto the pavement and I decide to stay out of Erza's way. Deciding to head inside, I mind my way as I pass through the entrance, thankfully out of risk of hitting my head by a long shot. There's a strange smell coming from the end of the hallway… I start running, stopping at the base of some stairs. Rune Knights lay dead on the stairs, eyes wide with horror. ' _There's no blood, but some magic does that, kills without any physical violence. No way to tell if they suffered, I hope they didn't. Magic is supposed to protect, not kill aimlessly.'_ I shake my head, enough of that for now. I hear the echoes of feet falling on pavement, three people, coming from the way I came from. It's just Erza and the others.

As they come up, they're all stunned but Erza speaks, "An operative tells me the Eisenwald guild has taken over the station. He says there are still some more operatives in the station."

"Right," I confirm. "Let's go stop Erigor's ploy."

We run for a while but none of us are tired. Lucy seems a little sweaty, but this is, after all, her first mission in which many lives rest upon her shoulders. We're close to the innermost parts of the station, I've been a few times, but it only took me once to memorize the layout. Erza seems to know where we're going; she's probably studied the schematics or has been here before, either way, she's right to lead us. The place where the Eisenwald Guild was most likely at, the place we were headed is a large, empty platform which is perfect for a fight.

We exit the hallway, Erza was right. Eisenwald goons line the walls, filling up most of the room, the more skilled toward the back of the crowd and the pros up on the balcony lining the walls. None of them were smart enough to go on the balcony above our heads for an ambush though, not that it would've worked. Erigor crouches upon a flag pole jutting out from the side of a wall.

"Well well well, what've we got here? Some Fairy Tale flies it seems," Erigor says, standing up.

"What do you plan to do, you fiend?" Erza asks angrily.

Lucy drops Natsu harshly on the ground behind us near the entrance, her hand close to her keys. The tension is high, but whether it is because Erza is oblivious (unlikely) or brave, she steps forward defiantly away from our group and stares at Erigor.

"What do you think I plan to do?" Erigor giggles manically. ' _He puts on a good show.'_ "What does every train station have?"

It takes a moment, but Erza catches on, "Speakers… you're planning to broadcast Lullaby's music to the whole town!"

"Exactly, those people outside will die because of their sin, of their ignorance of the privilege they have, ignorant of the fact that people like me have deprived of those simple rights!" Erigor grins at Erza.

Suddenly, Kageyama hisses, "There's that fly that got me in trouble with Erigor."

Natsu's eyes snaps open and he whispers, "Huh? I've heard that voice before…"

"Maybe," Erigor's eyes go wide with glee. ' _He's pushing it._ ' "If I broadcast Lullaby's music loud enough, I'll kill the whole city!"

Disappearing in a small cyclone, Kageyama takes the opportunity to attack the weakest in the group, Lucy. As the shadows grew closer to her, Natsu jumped up in front of them and batted them away by simply making his fist burn with his magic. Natsu grinned and slammed his fist and hand together.

"Looks like we're going to have a party!" Natsu yelled, his grin growing wider.

Lucy shouted at him, "No Natsu! These people are our enemies, we're fighting them!"

"Like I said, a party," Natsu responded.

Erza glances back at me, moving her hand to the hilt of her sword. I reach into my bag, oh wait, no I don't! Surprised, I look at my side, ' _my expensive, really handy bag is missing, how did I not realize, and where is… No, that bastard guy in the crowd!_ '

I turn and start running, "Gray, Natsu, come with me! We're heading after Erigor!"

Natsu looks disappointed but he runs after me while Gray waits a moment to follow. We reach a crossroads and wordlessly we split off, me continuing forward while Gray and Natsu go to the left and right. I run faster, sprinting now, blue and black flames covering my feet, then my legs, I'm going faster than humanly possible. The flames disappear, but I'm going even faster now as I run to the other side of the building, releasing my magic. The bastard is gone now, but he wasn't ordinary, he left a trail of magic. I start running again, normally this time, following the trail to an alley not far from the station.

The trail ends, suddenly stopping at the end of the alley. ' _A trap!'_ I whip around and look up to see the man jumping down from a roof, my bag slung over his shoulder. He snaps his fingers and blue, store bought magic flames come racing at me. I won't tolerate people stealing my things, especially not that, especially when if I was normal, this magic would kill me. My eyes go dark, black with blue flames dancing in them, my arm burning with that same fire. I slam a foot into the ground and go flying toward the man, he's panicking now, his face sweating. I easily pass through the magic, barely a foot dense, not even a scratch on me, no effect. My arm slams into his neck.

" _Skrr! Ploush, Ploush…"_

I gently take my bag from his torso, it's stained in blood, but then again, so is my face and clothes. I look down at my clothes and wipe my face off on the sleeve of my trench coat and then take it off. I drop it on the guy, covering the fact that he's missing a face, or rather a head. Blood splattered everywhere on the ground, the alley a scene straight from a murder mystery comic. I stop as I'm about to exit the alley and look back. There's no evidence to incriminate me, nothing to lead to me. The only thing strange is the strange shadow like burn of an arm on the wall caused when the man's head exploded. Well, also the fact that there's a man without a head, but that hardly matters. I sling the bag over my shoulder and go through the contents, frowning slightly. ' _ **You went too easy on that bastard…**_ _Maybe, but he's dead, we killed him, we better get out of here…_ '

My eyes return to normal, I hope I never do that again, it really isn't healthy. For those I kill and for me either.

0oo0o0o0o00ooo0o000oo0o0o00ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00ooo0o0o0oo0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0000o0o000o0

I stare at the scene… ' _What is going on?'_ A cyclone encloses the station, no one around. I cautiously step closer to it, almost touching it. The only smart (idiotic) thing to do was stick my arm through and see what happens, even though it's obvious that the wind is vicious and could rip someone's arm off. Just as a precaution, I encase my arm with my magic and put it through. I can't feel my arm reach the other side, it must be a really thick cyclone, and seeing as it didn't rip my arm off, it must be some barrier type magic. Seeing as it's wind, it has to be Erigor, but that doesn't make any sense, why would he…? Unless, I slowly turn around, Erigor grins at me while he launches his fist towards my face.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o00o0o00o00o0o0000o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0000oooooo0o000o00o0o0o0oo0o000o0

 **Ello'… hahaha… sorry about a** _ **really**_ **late chapter, even by my standards. I rushed a little on this one so there are quite a few mistakes in the one and some uncertain plot events that I'm unsure of. I think it'll come out alright though. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Natsu Is Really Stupid and So Is Laxus

The New Face in the Guild Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Fairy Tail or any things mentioned in this Fanfiction**

"Talking"

" _Sound Affects_ "

" **Demon or Monster Talking** "

I found myself skidding through the cyclone and slamming straight into a warm body, who collapsed under me and we both collided with the ground.

"What the hell? Get off of me!" A gruff and familiar voice shouted as hands pushed at my back.

I rolled off my friend and got up, checking for any damage. Thankfully, I'd automatically covered my body in magic as Erigor punched me. Sighing in relief, I looked up from myself and watched Natsu run full speed at the cyclone wall. I was tempted to yell at him to stop, but I was also tempted to let him learn a lesson.

"Stop! That thing will rip you to shreds!" Erza yelled, nursing a slightly bloody and torn arm.

Not heeding her warning, Natsu slammed into the wall and was almost immediately grabbed back by Gray, who had gotten up and ran toward Natsu.

"Listen to Erza, you idiot!" Gray growled as he let go of Natsu, who hadn't touched the wall long enough to be harmed,

Natsu glared at Gray and shouted, "What did you call me, Ice Cube?"

"Huh, I just called you what you are, you Hot Headed Idiot!" Gray retorted.

The fire dragonslayer inhaled to scream when Erza hit both of them on the head and proclaimed, "You're both idiots!"

The two mages shut their mouths and just nodded at Erza as she glared at them. The Fairy Queen breathed in deeply and then looked over at me, looking slightly confused. Smiling, I glanced away and then back at her.

I sensed her question and said as I shrugged, "I was tracking someone and they led me outside the station. Erigor pushed back in through the cyclone but my magic somehow protected me."

Erza gave me a 'we will talk later' face, but dropped it and looked around and said, "So, the problem is that we're stuck in here and we don't know how to get out. We can't go up and we can't go around, which only leaves, downwards…"  
"Alright!" Natsu screamed as he smacked his flaming fist into his palm. "It's time to dig!"

"You can't break through this rock fast enough, Flame Breath!" Gray yelled at Natsu, instigating another fight.

Meanwhile, Happy was mumbling something about Lucy and how he was supposed to tell her something. Of course, I was thinking of how to get out too, when Happy yelled something and pulled out a golden gate key

"Here, Lucy!" Happy screamed as he held out the golden key to Lucy. "This is some sort of key that Mr. Everlue wanted to give to you!"

Taking the key, Lucy examined it and then exclaimed with comically wide eyes, "This is the key of Virgo! But that's that big Gorilla!"

The blue cat just shrugged and a few moments later Lucy muttered, "Wait… maybe Virgo can dig a hole through the ground to the other side."

When Lucy summoned Virgo, she was surprised to find a thin maid woman standing in front of them, but it was then explained that Virgo was a very loyal celestial spirit and would do anything to please her wizard. Once she dug the hole in a minute, we headed down and out, Natsu carrying Kageyama, the one who had attacked him on the train. As we all stood outside of the station, Kageyama told us we'd never make it in time. A few seconds later and Natsu was gone, along with Happy. I told everyone when theynoticed they were gone that it was likely Natsu had used Happy's ability to fly to go on ahead. As such, we hopped in the magical vehicle we used to get here, with Erza at the wheel.

I didn't want to be in the cab so I sat on the roof, watching Erza as she drove, noticing the way she was getting paler; she must've used too much magic energy when we were at the station. I regretted not looking for Wren harder before I left, now knowing that I could be helping Natsu. The dumb cat had a notorious habit of disappearing whenever we were about to leave, so I couldn't ask him to fly us ahead, and although I could move ridiculously fast, I couldn't move too fast for too long. After Erza almost careened us over into the canyon several times, I made her go sit in the cabin so I could take the wheel. Fortunately, she was too exhausted to really argue with me, but even that was a little troublesome, as she kept trying to insist she was fine.

When we got there, Erigor was halfway in the ground and Natsu had his shirt off and was a little scratched up, but still looked happy. Lullaby was on the ground next to Erigor, but none of his really paid any attention to it because of our victory. While Natsu and Gray argued, that bastard guy we took with us used his magic to grab Lullaby and take the magical vehicle. I sweat dropped as Natsu started yelling profanities and started running. A few seconds later with Erza on my back, the rest of us ran after him. We were all running but eventually we all, even Natsu, slowed into a jog to prevent us from getting too tired and not tripping to send us to our deaths. Eventually, Erza regained enough magical energy to run on her own, and I let her down a little before sundown.

It was dark when we arrived, but we were still a little ways from the meeting hall. It was then that we saw Master Makarov with that bastard, and just as we were about to run in, Master Bob of the Pegasus Guild stopped us and told us to wait. He hit on Gray and Natsu, but when he saw they weren't interested, he turned to me. I deflected him expertly and soon enough he turned his attention back to the other two. Erza and Lucy watched the scene below us, and when I had avoided Bob, I realized that our enemy hadn't used Lullaby yet, but instead was holding it to his mouth, hesitant.

"You can't change the fact that those who are weak will always be weak, that is human nature. It is the reason we have guilds and friends, because of our insecurities, because it's necessary for human survival. You can play Lullaby's song, but it won't change anything," Makarov said, and a few moments later, our enemy surrendered and we ran to our master.

Like usual, Erza hugged him and almost knocked him out as she slammed his head against his metal chestplate, and the others looked happy. Natsu was yelling at Gray and Lucy was beaming as she talked to the Master and Erza, who continued to hug the suffocating man. I smiled at the scene, but when Lullaby's eyes flickered red, a sense of dread filled me.

A second later and a gigantic purple magic circle appeared in the sky, along with smoke coming from Lullaby alongside a voice, " **I'm tired of you cowardly humans trying to use me! This time I've had enough! I'll come here myself and eat your souls!"**

" **I shall feast upon your pitiful souls!"** A gigantic rock monster with three eyes and various large holes in it screamed at us as it came from the magic circle.

To be honest, I was awfully unimpressed with Lullaby's true form. It was supposed to be a demon of Zeref, right? That meant it should be strong, but from the look of it, a guild master wasn't even necessary to defeat it. In my mind, there was no doubt now that Lullaby was one of the weakest of Zeref's demons.

After some arguing and words from Lullaby, it seemed irritated and decided to prove me wrong by sending a single huge blast toward what I assume was the Fiore Army. I couldn't say that it was exactly weak, but I stood by my guess of it being the weaker of Zeref's army of demons. Lucy and I stayed back as the original trio leaped into the air and attacked, blasting holes in it so that it looked like a chunk of cheese. It was funny that after the show of power, a few minutes later, Lullaby was gone, and not to

mention it couldn't even do it's melody of death. Hilariously, it was defeated by three wizards of varying skill, who completely destroyed the building where the guild master's meeting had been held.

In the end, we all ended up running away from the angry civilians and guild masters, who claimed we could've defeated Lullaby without destroying anything. I didn't understand why Lucy and I were being attacked too, since we hadn't taken part in destroying the meeting hall, but I guess it didn't matter to them. Thankfully, we made it home in a decent amount of time, considering we spent a long time losing the angry mob and eventually made it onto a train headed for Magnolia, and even then we had to keep our heads down.

Things went back to normal afterwards, if anything that happened in Fairy Tail could be considered normal. Newspapers in Magnolia were filled with headlines talking about Fairy Tail and it's strongest team. I managed to sneak out of a picture, but it only made my mysterious reputation even further so. It was a little annoying, but it beat having people swarm me about how cool I was or something. Not to mention I finally found a place with a lot of acreage. It was a long way from Magnolia, but with Wren, I could get there in a few minutes. It was remote and the building that was supposed to be a house was small, but there were around five hundred acres of land that I legally owned in every direction. The 'house' was dingy but with the money Mira gave me for helping the team and keeping them from destroying too much, I got enough supplies to fix it up enough to call it a home. When she had given me the money and the reason, I stared at her because we managed to destroy the railway and a gigantic meeting hall that took many years to build. I hope I never see what happens when Fairy Tail members destroy a normal amount of things, or an abnormal amount of things.

I was happy about it but I had more things I wanted to build, so I needed more money. Luck wasn't on my side though, and I got a letter from my other employers, and had to dumb everything and go over to them. Even so, it had been a few days since we had gotten back, but still Wren was nowhere to be found. I wasn't too concerned though, because he would often go away for weeks with only the explanation of that he wanted to know what he forefathers felt like in the wild. I saw him again only at the train station at Magnolia after receiving the letter.

As I was heading out of Magnolia on a train, a messenger for the magical council was heading into it on foot, looking for a certain Fairy Tail Wizard.

The magic council… I wonder what they want with me again. Well, that's pretty obvious, but they didn't send an actual messenger this time, but rather a bird with a letter implanted in its collar. It's sort of annoying but it meant don't have a choice in the matter this time, which also means this is important. I flash a smile at the guard, and a few minutes later I'm wandering through the gigantic building. I've only been here a few times, so I'm a little lost, and there's no one around to ask for help. As I walk aimlessly around, a familiar scent is suddenly in the air and it's not any of the mages here, as they have a distinctive rotten smell about them. Walking past a three way crossroad, somebody wearing clanky armor runs into me.

"Hey watch it!" That voice, it's Natsu's. "Oh, it's you! What're you doing here Sion? Are you here to save Erza too? Of course you are, let's go!"

I'm really confused as to why Erza's here or why she needs saving, but I let Natsu drag me along in random directions, bursting through doors. Holding back a laugh, I look him up and down, noting the hastily made wood and twisted metal armor, and know how desperate he is to get Erza back, even if she just went on a visit. I watch his red hair which was clearly a cheap wig swish back and forth between his shoulder blades, and I sigh, knowing what he thinks is Erza going away forever is probably just the council making a formal example out of her.

A few minutes after he found me, I recognize the magic council's main courtroom and Natsu tells me to stay a few feet back. Like he did with the other times he burst through doors, Natsu came in

breathing fire and screaming how he's the real Erza. It's funny to watch him look around and scream with a red wig and horribly crafted wood and metal armor, but I know the magic council won't tolerate it.  
Our relationship was one of mutual benefit, so I stopped being useful, they would drop me until I became useful again, knowing I had no right to complain. That was completely showcased when the lead mage called out for guards to take us all away, including me, a complete bystander. Natsu had to be literally dragged away in magical damper cuffs, but I just walked alongside Erza to the dungeons and we were have thrown half pushed into a single cell.

"I knew it from the moment he started yelling about Erza being taken away that this was a formality… I should've just stopped him," I muttered under my breath, the red head looking at me with a smile on her face.

"It won't be that bad, I'm sure it will take a week at most for them to let us all out of here considering this was originally a formality. Natsu just made it take a little while longer," Erza reassured, making sure I was the only one who heard.

Smiling back, I was glad that even though I was actually a year older than her, that she was reassuring me. I was in fact a very composed person most of the time, but when it was something other than fighting or an arguement, I tended to fall apart easily.

Natsu had his cuffs removed one inside the cell, along with Erza, and it was then that she started yelling at him for being an idiot. Turns out the whole thing was a complete formality, which I had figured since Erza clearly hadn't done anything wrong, and now because of Natsu we were stuck in a cell. A few days later, after a severe scolding from the magic council, and they were heading back to Magnolia, with me being stuck in front of the magic council. They didn't care for an explanation so I didn't give them one, and afterwards I headed home with more money in my bank account and a new mission. Spying on the Fairy Tail Guild was already being covered by that Mest guy, so all I needed to do was take care of the strongest team in the Guild and keep them out of too much trouble.

Of course, seeing as I was missing everything recently, I missed when the other resident mysterious guy, Mystogan, popped in to visit and grab a job. Well, almost. I walked in to find everybody asleep except for the master and a guy covered in robes with a weird staff. The man looked surprised but I could tell he wasn't a threat and walked past him, completely ignoring the fact that I was unaffected by the sleeping spell. He walked out after continuing his countdown, and by then I had already slipped out of my coat, put my stuff on the bar stool next to me, and was behind the bar. I was pouring myself a glass of beer when everyone was waking up, and as I slid back across the bar, Makarov looked at me.  
"Aren't you a little young for that, boy?" Makarov asked, amused.

"I would be if I wasn't barely legal of age, sir," I said, half of the tankard already gone.

"You're twenty?" Makarov yelled, causing a few unsuspecting people to fall back down.

Nodding, I finished the tankard and listened to everybody talking about Mystogan. Nothing was new, but Laxus speaking caught my attention, especially since it was coming from above me. I leaned back from my seat to get a look at him, and found myself craning my neck up to look up at the second floor balcony. He had spiky blond hair and a large scar across his face, along with spiky headphones practically stuck to his ears, and he wore tight clothing which showed off his muscular physique. I had only seen him this once, and information on him was limited, but I could already tell we weren't going to get along well as is. He was insulting Erza and Natsu, both of them being my friends, and although information on Mystogan was almost nonexistent, I knew he was a good person, and not somebody to be talked about like he was nothing. It was tempting enough to go up there and punch him, and I was confident enough to say that I'd be able to handle Laxus easily enough, but it wasn't my place. After a few scalding remarks and a short banter with the Master, the snake slunk away back to his room upstairs and didn't bother us further.

The next hour was uncomfortable and awkward as Naruto fumed at a table with Erza, who looked angry for a while. Lucy looked uncomfortable but Gray was relaxed and had already stipped, and eventually everyone else was relaxed and even Natsu stopped muttering profanities to yell at Elfman and get in a

fight. After everybody left- Mira eventually forcing them to fight outside after it finally looked like a hurricane came through -, Laxus returned and walked down the stairs. I was sitting at the bar, the only living things around Mira and Wren, and he walked right passed us. Even the brief time he stood at my shoulder made a chill go down my spine as I felt the killer intent and bloodlust release from his body, aimed directly at me.

A second later a hand was on the back of my shirt and I was pulled off the bar stool. Mira was off of her seat in a second, but I managed to avoid falling even though Laxus tried to trip me and his face was in mine in a second.

"Don't think you're anything special just 'cause you hang out with that wimp, Erza, and those two idiots! I'm the strongest here, so don't cause any trouble," Laxus hissed, jamming a finger in front of my face.

"Don't insult my friends then, Laxus. It won't get you anywhere to be a bully," I hissed back, suddenly angry, barely refraining from punching him.

Laxus did not have such self control and he pushed me hard enough so that I tripped and slammed my head on the top of the bar. I rubbed my head as I looked at him, but I didn't make any further moves as Laxus advanced. Thank god that Mira stood in front of him and Wren, who flew down from his vantage point to attack and prevented them from doing anything else, or somebody could've gotten hurt. Laxus almost tried to force Mira to move, and I could see that he was going to hit her as he lifted his right hand, and I tensed. It was a miracle that her defiant look was enough to get him to snort and walk out of the guild hall. Once he left, Mira helped me up.

"Are you okay? I know Laxus can be a brute sometimes, but he's a good person, I know he is. He just is a little lost right now," Mira said as she examined the back of my head.

"I'm fine, I just wish he would stop insulting people, and I know that he used to be a good kid, and maybe he can be that way again, but right now he is who he is," I muttered, frowning.

"Yeah, well, at least he didn't do any damage. I don't think you have a concussion or anything but you should be careful, you never know," Mira sighed, giving me a goodnight hug.

Wren grumbled as he flew me back home about why I should never say anything because I'll just instigate a fight and that wasn't good for his health or mine. I didn't say anything the whole time it took to get back home, but thinking over what had happened, I realized that there were some noises coming from the upstairs of the guild. It sounded like voices, but I couldn't be sure so I kept it to myself.

Of course, the next day, Mira found one of the S-Class job's missing, and Gray was sent out to go get the only wizards unaccounted for, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. I wasn't sure if it was the best idea to send Gray out to get Natsu and Lucy, as flame brain would have support and the ice mage wouldn't

"Oh boy, I bet that when Laxus teased Natsu for not being able to go to the second floor, he snapped and decided he had to show the master he was worthy of S-Class. What an idiot," Wren said as he lapped up the remains of his milk Mira had provided.

It was hard to take him seriously when he was drinking, but I nodded and said, "I bet you're right… But do you really think Gray will be enough to stop those three? I mean, Natsu and Gray are at the same level in power, and with Lucy on Natsu's side, they should be able to overpower him. I bet you they're going to send me or even Erza to go get them back."

Wren laughed, "I don't think it will come to that."

A minute later, he was proved wrong. A messenger came into the guild and gave the news that Natsu had tied up Gray and they were all headed to the island of their mission. Erza, who was already angry and was sitting to the right of me, talking to Mira about how she couldn't believe that Lucy had gone along too. I offered my two cents on the situation and the other two agreed with me, but also saying that it was no excuse for Natsu to break two rules at once, especially one like stealing an S-Class mission from the upstairs board. After a few minutes of complaining and grumbling from Makarov, who had stormed upstairs, he finally came down and came up to Erza and I.

"Look, we can't risk another failed attempt to retrieve those three -four- so this time I'm sending the both of you. Set out immediately and get there and stop them no matter what! We cannot make another error or we'll be a laughing stock!" Makarov yelled, his face red with anger.


End file.
